Erwachen (Kapitel Bd. 5)
"Erwachen" ist das neunzehnte Kapitel des fünften Bandes Der Wiedergeborene Drache. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunzehnte Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Mat erwacht und fühlt sich wieder gesund, wenn auch sehr schwach und sehr hungrig. Er stellt fest, dass er noch in Tar Valon ist und er setzt sich zum Essen, während er seine Lage, die letzten Ereignisse und seine Pläne für die Zukunft überdenkt. Irgendwann wird ihm klar, dass er das Horn von Valere geblasen hat und er hofft, dass die Aes Sedai das nicht wissen oder nichts von ihm wollen, als es klopft. Handlung Mat Cauthon Ort: Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Mat erwacht, ohne zu wissen, wo er sich befindet. In seinem Kopf herrscht ein schreckliches Durcheinander und er erinnert sich nur an Bruchstücke. Viele davon hält er für Einbildung. In seinem Kopf kreisen Erinnerungen und er erinnert sich an Bruchstücke aus einer Schlacht in Manetheren, in der er als Anführer der Soldaten die Herzgarde gegen die Trollocs führt. Vermutlich die Schlacht am Fluss Tarendrelle unter König Aemon al Caar al Thorin. Er weiß, dass er Worte in der Alten Sprache gesagt hat, hält das alles aber nur für einen Traum. Ihm fällt auf, dass er viel zu dünn ist und er erinnert sich, dass er krank war und dass es etwas mit einem Dolch zu tun hatte. Er erinnert sich auch, dass er von Egwene und Nynaeve nach Tar Valon gebracht worden war, um geheilt zu werden. Mat steht mühsam auf und torkelt durchs Zimmer. Seine Sachen sind verschwunden. Als er sich umsieht entdeckt er auf dem Tisch ein Tablett mit einem Berg von Essen. Obwohl er hungrig ist, will er erst herausfinden, wo er sich befindet. Er sieht aus dem Fenster und nimmt schließlich an, dass er noch immer in Tar Valon ist und tatsächlich geheilt wurde, denn obwohl er sich schwach fühlt, fühlt er sich gleichzeitig auch gesund. Er setzt sich an den Tisch zurück, um zu essen und denkt während dessen darüber nach, wie er es zu seinem Vorteil nutzen kann, in Tar Valon zu sein. Er erinnert sich an all die Sprüche über die Aes Sedai und nimmt sich vor, sie genau zu beobachten und ihnen nicht alles zu glauben. Er erinnert sich an Rand und dass dieser die Macht lenken kann, weiß aber nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Er erinnert sich gut an die Geschichten seiner Kindheit und daran, dass auch die Erwachsenen vor solchen Männern Angst hatten. Also beschließt er, erst einmal für sich selbst zu sorgen. Er denkt auch an die anderen - Egwene und Nynaeve, die Aes Sedai werden wollen, und Perrin, der seltsam wurde, als seine Augen sich veränderten. Da er sich für den einzigen hält, der noch normal ist, ist es für ihn ein noch größerer Grund, sich erst einmal um sich selbst zu kümmern. Da er weiß, dass Tar Valon eine reiche Stadt ist, denkt er darüber nach, gegen ein paar Händler zu würfeln oder Karten zu spielen, um an Geld zu kommen. Er überlegt auch kurz, ob er die Aes Sedai um den Rubin bitten könnte, der sich an dem Dolch befand, obwohl er sicher ist, dass er ihn nicht bekommen wird. Er stellt sich vor, wie er damit den reichsten Bauernhof in ganz Emondsfeld kauft, doch dieser Gedanke ist nicht mehr so erhebend wie früher. Statt dessen reizt es ihn mehr, die Welt zu sehen. Also beschließt er, wenigstens nach Egwene und Nynaeve zu sehen, bevor er Tar Valon verlässt. Er hofft, dass sie den Wahnsinn aufgegeben haben, Aes Sedai werden zu wollen, glaubt das allerdings nicht ganz. Während er die letzten Essensreste von dem Tablett vertilgt wird ihm plötzlich klar, dass er das Horn von Valere geblasen hat. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Er überlegt fieberhaft, ob Verin wissen könnte, dass er es geblasen hat und nimmt sich vor, zu behaupten, dass er es nie angerührt hat. Er versucht sich einzureden, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr brauchen, da sie das Horn schon haben, aber er will auf jeden Fall erst einmal dabei bleiben, dass er es nicht war. Dann klopft es an der Tür. Charaktere * Mat Cauthon Erwähnt * Loial * Abell Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor - auch als Wiedergeborener Drache * Perrin Aybara * Bayle Domon - als Kapitän * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Verin Mathwin Gruppen Berufe * Gaukler * Pferdehändler Erwähnt * Ogier * Trollocs * Schattenlords * Herzgarde * Aes Sedai * Familie Coplin Orte * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg Erwähnt * Kurze Wege * Manetheren * Shadar Logoth * Zwei Flüsse ** Taren-Fähre ** Emondsfeld * Arad Doman * Grenzlande * Caemlyn * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) Gegenstände * Meervolk-Porzellan Erwähnt * Portalstein * Banner des Roten Adlers * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Horn von Valere Sonstige * Eine Macht Alte Sprache * Muaddrin tia da allende caba'drin rhadiem * Los Valdar Cuebiyari - Die Herzgarde vorrücken Sprichworte * Eine Aes Sedai lügt niemals, aber die Wahrheit, die sie dir sagt, ist nicht immer dasselbe, was du glaubst. Lieder * Am Boden eines Schachts (Lied) Kategorie:Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Kapitel